


The Baton

by AnonLife



Series: Miraculous Starts [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Humor, Parody, Tags Contain Spoilers, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonLife/pseuds/AnonLife
Summary: In the back of her mind, she always wondered what it would be like to use it. When Chat Noir's baton falls into her hands, Marinette gets the opportunity to take it for a test drive.Sure, she probably should have given it back, but she couldn't deny that she was curious. Without revealing their identities to each other, when would she ever have this kind of opportunity again?It was much thicker than she had imagined, but she was sure it would fit. She had a feeling it would be just purrfect...





	The Baton

**6- The Baton**

 

* * *

The idea was always in the back of her mind, locked away as far as she could send it.  
  
Marinette knew she probably should have given it back, but she couldn't deny that she was curious. Without revealing their identities to each other, when would she ever have this kind of opportunity again?  
  
After all... it wasn't every day that she found herself in the possession of Chat Noir's baton.  
  
The blonde superhero had obviously been in a rush as he made his away across the rooftops. He never even noticed when he mistimed a jump and his weapon became dislodged against a chimney.  
  
As the gleaming silver tool tumbled to the street below, Marinette could hardly believe her luck when it landed directly into the palm of her outstretched hand.  
  
The responsible part of her demanded that she just put it away where no one could get hurt. Their weapons always disappeared the moment they de-transformed and it'd be safe until then... if not for the temptation!  
  
Luckily, she wasn't too far from home. She needed to hurry if she wanted to make it _really_ worthwhile.  
  
Rubbing her hands along the cool metal shaft, the dark haired girl shivered with anticipation. It was much thicker than she had imagined, but she was sure it would fit. She had a feeling it would be just _purr_ fect.  
  
Giggling to herself at her mental pun, Marinette experimentally extended the baton, letting it grow longer and longer before making it shrink back down. Her eyes widened at the full length and promised herself that she wouldn't get too _excited_. She wanted to make sure that she didn't accidentally hurt herself after she got it inside.  
  
Adjusting the latch on her trap door, the young woman made sure that no one would disturb her.  
  
It'd be so embarrassing if she got caught!  
  
Quickly, Marinette tossed her jacket to the side and shimmied out of her pants. This was going to get a bit messy and her maman would wonder about the stains if she got a bit too exuberant and spilled some on her clothes.  
  
Biting her lip in anticipation, she took a deep breath and pushed the baton deep inside with just a bit of pressure.  
  
Her eyes widened in pleasure and delight. It fit!  
  
A little awkwardly, she maneuvered the slick metal through the entrance and marveled at how easily it glided in and out. Chat Noir's baton was nothing like anything else she had ever used. Maybe it was part of the magic of their costumes, but she couldn't believe how much better it felt.  
  
But now was the real test…  
  
Ever so slowly, she began extending the baton and letting it fill up as much as she could. A gasp escaped her lips when the tip of the metal finally reached the back. Excitement began to fill every inch of her being.  
  
"Adrien…," Marinette moaned, imagining the look in his eye when she gave him her gift.  
  
Mentally, the young woman marked the maximum length and slowly began pulsing the baton while wiggling it from side to side. As she gained more confidence, she increased the speed of lengthening and shortening the tool until she had a steady rhythm going.  
  
Sticky liquid began to grease the length of the shaft, but she paid it no mind as it coated her hands. She stayed focused on maintaining the pressure back and forth.  
  
She could feel the anticipation building and began ramping up the speed of her thrusts, but she couldn't help but allow her thoughts to shift. Maybe Chat Noir would appreciate a little something too...  
  
A blush bloomed across her cheeks and she gripped _his_ baton tighter. The distraction sent a fresh wave of stickiness along the shaft, coating her hands.  
  
Banishing the thoughts away, Marinette directed her attention back.  
  
Her hands were beginning to shaky from the continued effort, but she was so close. She could almost taste it.  
  
"Ooooh," the dark haired woman moaned, feeling a wave of pleasure and accomplishment fill her completely.  
  
Pulling the now sticky baton out, she idly wondered when she could ask Chat Noir to let her borrow it again.

* * *

Being a superhero came with a few perks. One particular cat themed hero would happily exclaim that his favorite aside from spending time with his Lady was getting to help the victims in the aftermath of an akuma attack.  
  
While Ladybug handled the odious job of talking to the press, he got to spend a little time making someone's day brighter.  
  
Abel was a precocious 7 year old that was terribly teased at school by his classmates about how no one would show up to his birthday party. Of course, this made him ample pickings for Papillon.  
  
After they freed him from the akuma's grasp, his story struck a chord in Chat Noir's heart. He decided right then and there that he'd be the one to make the little guy's day by promising him to be at his party.  
  
It took a little doing to get away from his bodyguard and other obligations, but the teen was able to slip away just in the nick of time to dash across the rooftops and make it to the park that just so happened to be near his collège.  
  
Just as he was about to make the final jump, he felt his baton bump against a chimney and get dislodged from its place. A quick glance let him see the weapon fall into the safe hands of his classmate, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.  
  
Even if the shy girl could hardly say a word to his civilian self, she seemed to have an entirely different dynamic with his alter ego.  
  
Calm. Cool. Collected. And… Maybe a little bit of a fan?  
  
That was the impression he got when they had their mission together for Le Dessinateur.  
  
He figured it wouldn't hurt to come back for his baton later. It was safe with Marinette.  
  
Soon enough, Chat Noir found himself racing to her home. Internally, he was wondering whether he should tease her about stealing his weapon or give her an over the top thank you for keeping it safe. Regardless, he kind of hoped he could get a few cookies or maybe a croissant for the road.  
  
As he landed on top her balcony, he hesitated for a moment before he dropped inside.  
  
What if she was doing something private?  
  
Creeping closer, he carefully lifted the edge of the latch and took a peek. The young man barely kept himself from dropping it on top of his head!  
  
Marinette was down to her undergarments on her chaise, holding a familiar silver object tightly in her hands. An unfamiliar sticky sheen was coating the weapon and the young woman was repeatedly lengthening and shortening it in regular controlled bursts.  
  
Chat Noir blushed a bit at invading her private moment, but he couldn't tear himself away.  
  
Thanks to his keen eyesight, he could see a light sheen of sweat dripping down the side of her face toward her chest. Her breaths were heavy and labored as she repeatedly thrusted _his baton._ Theway the young woman rolled the metal around and carefully pushed and pulled let him know that she was clearly _very experienced_.  
  
The distinct scent wafted up toward where he was watching and it made him unconsciously lick his lips, yearning for just a little taste. Maybe Marinette would let him help if he asked… Then maybe he could have some.  
  
Her hands were moving faster and faster and his own heart started racing in anticipation.  
  
Then with one final thrust, the dark haired woman let out a satisfied moan that made him want to echo his own.  
  
God! That girl could churn butter!

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Randomly saw a story idea from IHaveNoNameToShare on FF.net. The idea was Marinette using Chat Noir's baton to please herself. What could be more pleasing than fresh handmade herb butter with a butter churn? It'd be so easy if you only had to press a button to make it go up and down.


End file.
